One last breath
by angel of hamsters
Summary: Song fic. HGRW HermioneRon! Suicidle themes. Not for the easily offended religious type. Not sure about the rating... but just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**One last breath.**

**Disclaimer: I not own song or characters blah blah blah!**

Hermione looked down from the tower. There was Seamus, Dean, Harry and "Ron…" She looked over edge and winced slightly as she saw the ground far below. _Will you come now? _She knew that Ron knew, that she knew that they felt the same way about each other. With all her brains and knowledge she couldn't see another way to go. She'd found a road that went nowhere. Thunder clapped in the distance but there was no one left to care. The only thing Hermione cared about now was Ron.

Please come now I think I'm falling

I'm holding to all I think is safe

It seems I found the road to nowhere

And I'm trying to escape

I yelled back when I heard thunder

But I'm down to one last breath

And with it let me say

Let me say

_I haven't got many words left now. It's all up to you now. Do you sense that I'm here? Why would you never hold me? Ron…_

Hold me now

I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking

That maybe six feet

Ain't so far down

Ron had vanished from view without looking towards Hermiones perilous position. _So… You're not coming…_ She leaned on the barrier. Perhaps she would wait a little… Somehow she heard pounding feet in corridors not far below. Had she scared Ron away? Were her well-meant criticisms too harsh? She thought that something was building up. That her and Ron were going somewhere…

I'm looking down now that it's over

Reflecting on all of my mistakes

I thought I found the road to somewhere

Somewhere in His grace

I cried out heaven save me

But I'm down to one last breath

And with it let me say

Let me say

_I haven't got many words left now. It's all up to you now. Do you sense that I'm here? Is that you running to me? Did I scare you away? Why would you never hold me? Ron…_

Hold me now

I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking

That maybe six feet

Ain't so far down

Hermione climbed over the railings and let the wind fly through her hair. Someone called her name but it was too late now. Too many months had passed. Too many unseen seconds had dragged along. She let go, the wind holding her upright just long enough for Ron to seize her wrist. She carried on falling, but Ron didn't let go. With a sickening crunch her arm broke behind her back. The pain wasn't noticed. Only the feeling of peace and calm as it all began to end. If he had tried to save her could there have been something left?

Sad eyes follow me

But I still believe there's something left for me

So please come stay with me

'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me

For you and me

For you and me

_I haven't got many words left now. It's all up to you now. Do you sense that I'm here? Is that you running to me? Did I scare you away? Why would you never hold me? Would you hold me now? Ron…_

Hold me now

I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking

_Harry?_

A****dark figure dashed across the****grounds before pointing, what Hermione could only assume was, a wand. She felt herself stop. " What were you playing at Hermione? WHY!" Ron suddenly appeared. He stared at her.

"Was it anything to do with this?" He wrapped his arms round her and held her close. Their lips met in what has to be the most awkward romantic situation EVER!

**A/n: The god of hamsters commands you to Review! Even if you didn't read!**


	2. Chapter 2

**One last breath  
**The unexpected chapter.

**Okay so it said "Complete" sue me for it only please don't!! I decided that it needed a few ends tidying up and I generally got bored and decided to carry it on:**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them…But I will one day rule the world and everything within it (for any blonde readers that includes Harry Potter)!!**

Hermione winced slightly as Ron pulled away. One, because the emotional pain of what had just happened and two because he had knocked her broken arm. "It might have had a little to do with that." She said shyly. Ron ran his wand down her arm leaving a tingling, but less painful, sensation in its wake. He then pulled her into a rough hug rubbing her back vigorously. "You had me so scared…"

"I'm sorry" she whispered into his shoulder. "I don't want to hurt you." Ron pulled her up into her arms and carried her past Harry into the castle.

_I love you I've always loved you, now I'll never let you go. If you die, I'll follow you. If you cry, I'll be at your side…_

Ron's earlier words echoed round Hermiones head, more haunting then anything else. By jumping she had nearly killed Ron. It all seemed silly now. Why had she still jumped when she knew it was him coming to save her? That didn't matter right now. She lay back into the deep matress and looked up at Rons face.

His expression contained everything. A glint of hapiness, the drop of fear, singes of sadness and a pure burning love in his eyes. He knelt beside the bed and gently stroked a stray strand of hair behind on of her delicate ears. "You should rest. I promise you, everything will seem better in the dawn of tomorrow." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and rose to leave, until he felt the tugging on the back of his shirt. "Please... Don't go. I'm so scared." Hermionies voice was trembling, even as Ron turned back.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid... I'm scared of it." She paused as he knelt beside her once again. "Scared of everything around me. Scared of losing you and Harry. Scared of losing my family. Terrified of losing myself to the negative side of everything..." Ron regarded her with a look of compassion and took her hand in his. He felt so warm and reasurring, and as their fingers entwined, Hermionie felt it course through her. "I will be here in the morning, it's going to take alot for you to get rid of me or Harry." He grinned his cheekily. "Then I can help heal your wounds and bring you back to the bright side." She smiled to acknowledge that she would be alright for the night, then watched as he left her to sleep.

Hermionie lay still, quite awake. Wide awake, in fact. She had tossed and turned all night and now her eyes were bloodshot, her face scratched, but she was simply exhausted. She watched the sunlight that broke through a gap in the curtains shower down upon the many bottles and phials in Madam Pomfreys cabinets. It was no good. She couldn't just lay here in the hosiptal wing alone, it's not as if anything was physically wrong with her. No, she told hereself, what she needed was a good book and to just spend time with Harry and Ron. _Ron..._

The boy was amazing, there was no doubt about that. She loved him with all her heart, there was no doubt about that. But yet, there was something bothering Hermionie. The cleverest witch of her age.. _Pah!_ How could she be so excellent at every academic subject, only to find herself simply confused when it came to figuring out her own feelings and mind.

As the days and months passed, all of Ron's promises and words seemed to be coming true. Hermionie found new strength in the morning as he and Harry arrived bearing breakfast and flowers. There were many hours spent in the loving arms of Ron, whether she was simply apreciating his company, helping him study, or discovering the meaning of love, she loved them all. These hours brought clarity to her previous concerns. How silly it was, Hermionie realised, to have been so distrssed by such a thing as nerves or shock. It was becoming obvious that hermionie Granger and Ronald Weasley were a pair made to last, to stand the tests of time. And so the darkness enveloping her life retreated from the light of love.

Everything seemed, and was alright. It always would be. For what more could a girl with magic, brains, friends and love want?

**A/N: Reveiws. She wants reviews.**

**This is the end, so if you ask for more chapters then I would be forced to grant your wish. **

**With a senetance long chapter about her tragic demise.**

**Don't kill Hermionie! **

**Thankyou for reading .x**

_Also, I apologise for any spelling mistakes in this, I had to write it without a spell checker because my PC broke slightly._


End file.
